1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to medical apparatus, and, more particularly, pertains to a medical treatment table.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art medical treatment tables have usually required traction comprising cords connected between the body and weights over a pulley. This type of arrangement has been less than satisfactory, especially for treating disorders such as scoliosis.
The present invention medical treatment table overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art traction devices.